We're Both Misunderstood
by BlackRoseToTheRedFire
Summary: Juliet, a short, smart, long haired brunette who is obsessed with finding the Red Hood and getting revenge from The Joker, runs into a guy that her best friend doesn't approve of. Will she listen to her friend and not talk to the guy again, or wills she be her natural mischievous self and ignore the warnings and continue seeing the guy. What happens if the guy is Red Hood.


Ok because I have a slight (HUGE) obsession with Batman. And Damian and Jason Todd are my favorite Robin's just because they're are the two badasses. So I've decided I'm gonna write a little story about Jason and a girl I made up.

I've always been an outcast. I have a bad attitude, people hate me, I'm often angry, and I have no family so my life is full of hatred and revenge. The Joker is the one and only reason that I hate everything so much. He blew up my house while I was out at the store. He killed my mom, my dad, my little sister, and my little brother. But the only one that survived is my dog. Her name is Blade, she's a great big black Great Dane.

Blade barks and nudges my leg waking me up. "Ugh shut the hell up Blade, I'm fucking tired" I growl pulling the covers over my head. She whined and pulled the covers off my bed completely. "Oh god dammit Blade" I curse rolling off the bed. I smack my head off my nightstand and groan. "See what you cause" I snap at the large dog. She just wags her tail and licks my face. I smirk and tackle the dog rubbing her head as she barks excitedly. "Alright alright calm down" I laugh pushing her off.

I check my clock on the nightstand. It says 5:30 a.m. "At a girl, waking me up in time for shower, then work out, then training then another shower" I yawn, pouring Blade some food. I grab her water bowl and trudge over to the kitchen. I walk over and turn on the T.V then walk over to the sink.

"There has been a report that many political prisoners were saved by the 'Red Hood'" Vicki Vale, the famous news reporter of Gotham reports. Oh whatever it's always someone saving someone, or someone getting killed, all that boring shit. Once the bowl is full I turn and walk back to my room and place the water bowl down beside the food bowl which is being devoured as of the moment. "Such a pig Blade" I smile stretching. I adjust my red tank top and black gym shorts before walking over to my desk. Many, many pictures of the 'Red Hood' hang on a few bulletin boards, newspaper report of him are scattered across the desk. I will find out who Red Hood is, some day, I don't know when but I will find out.

Blade comes up and nudges my leg again. I turn and see she's holding her leash. "Really can't you wait till after I do my morning routine?" I ask my dog, as if she could talk back to me. She whines and slowly walks away with her head down. I sigh. "Ok I'll take you out, but can you at least wait until I take a shower?" I reason, grabbing her leash from her mouth. She barks happily and licks my hand. "Ya whatever" I mumble walking over to my closet. I open the door and grab two white towels. One little one for my hair and one big one to cover up and dry myself off after.

I grab my stereo and head to the bathroom. Once I'm inside I shut the door behind me and place the stereo on the counter, blasting my music. 'That's What You Get' by Paramore starts playing. I smile and start to sing along "That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah oh oh oh oh, That's what you get when you let you heart win, woah oh oh oh, I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating, And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah oh oh oh oh" I sing along, starting the hot water. I pull the knob to switch it to the shower.

I strip down and step into the shower.

* * *

I stop the shower hearing Blade bark excitedly and someone shushing her. I quickly jump out of the shower, dry myself off then wrap the towel around myself. I slowly open the door, looking around my room. I cautiously walk over to my nightstand and pull out my switch blade and hold it close. I hear Blade making sniffing noises from the closet. I move towards the walk and shimmy along towards the closet. I wait a second before whipping the closet door open. I look inside to see my best friend Jack fall out with Blade happily jumping out licking his face. I purse my lips and raise an eyebrow, one hand on my hip, the other holding up my towel. "Jack what the hell are you doing?" I scowl looking down at the brown-haired boy on the floor.

"Oh hey Juliet, whatcha doing?" He asks changing the subject. I roll my eyes and move the boy away from the closet so I can grab an outfit. I grab a different red tank top, a black leather jacket, and blue ripped skinny jeans, and black worn out converse, along with underwear, socks and a bra. I walk over to my nightstand and put my switch blade away.

"You know your lucky I saw it was you, otherwise I would have stabbed you" I lecture him, walking over to the bathroom.

"Heaven forbid you ever try to stab little old me" Jack sarcastically remarks.

I walk inside, and just as I'm about to close the door I stick my head out. "Blade watch over him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I ask my dog. Blade barks and wags her tail. "Good girl" I smile closing the door.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom, fully clothed with my stereo in hand. I walk over to my nightstand, shove my switch blade in my pocket, and place the stereo in the empty space below the nightstand. I grab Blade's leash off the night stand and walkover to her, hooking them together. "Ready to go girl?" I smile down at the dog. She barks and pulls me towards the window. We live in an apartment with a fire exit that has stairs so I always take that way rather then going out in the hallway and running into my noisy annoying neighbors.

"Hey what about me?" Jack whines. I sigh and hold Blade back.

"Just wait here until I get back I wont be long there's food and crap in the kitchen and help yourself to the T.V" I imply, opening the window. Jack shrugs and heads out for the kitchen. "Typical teenage boy" I mumble to myself. I climb out the window, Blade leaping out after me. "Alrighty let's go" I yawn again. Blade pulls me down the stairs and I barely catch myself before I fall. "Blade take it easy" I grumble, stumbling down the stairs. Once we're at the bottom Blade walks a normal speed. Busy cars zoom by, people avoid me and Blade, mostly because she's a big intimidating dog.

Blade stops and sits on the sidewalk for a minute, sniffing the air, before bolting ahead, dragging me along the sidewalk. I sprint to keep up with her. "Blade what the fuck are you doing?" I yell. We turn around the corner and I slam into someone. I fall to the ground and lose my handling on Blade's leash. "Son of a bitch, Blade what the hell" I groan rubbing my head. I look over at Blade to see her sniffing butt's with an even bigger black male Great Dane. "Oh ok ditch me for a guy ya slut" I complain.

"Quiet the colorful language you got there" A deep voice muses. I look up to see a tall, attractive, muscular boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. I look a little closer to see he has white bangs too which looks pretty cool.

"Sorry, It's just my dog is being a bitch" I apologize, grabbing a hold of her leash again.

"It's ok, I'm being dragged around by my dog to, well this ain't my dog, he's my annoying little brother's dog" He smirks, helping me up.

"Um thanks" I stutter out, blushing like an idiot. "Well uh I'll just grab my dog and be on my way. Sorry to inconvenience you " I apologize again. He smirks and pulls his dog over to himself.

I try to pull Blade away but she leaps forward and makes me crash into the boy making us both fall over. My head smacks against his chest. Blade pulls my forward pulling my further up him, into ab awkward situation. My breasts are in his face. I push myself off him and apologize.

"I am so so sorry, honestly my dog is acting weird today" I blurt out my face turning bright red. I pull Blade away and walk away as fast as I can.

"Wait!" I hear him call out. I spin around to see him standing and pulling his dog, catching up to me. "Do you want to go get something to drink or something?" He smirks dusting himself off. I raise an eyebrow at him. After all that drama, and ge wants to go get a drink with me.

" I would love to really but I have get going and i have to bring the dog home" I reason pulling the dog along, walking around him. He walks backwards and in front of me stopping men

"Well what if we went out after you got all of that done" He insists. I sigh and scratch Blade's ear.

"I guess so" I mumble smiling down at Blade as she looks at the boy dog infront of her.

"Awesome, meet me in front of the Wayne Enterprise building when your ready" He smiles.

"But how will you know when to meet me?" I ask pursing my lips together. He scratches the back of his head.

"Oh right forgot about that. Do you have a cell phone?" He questions.

"Oh um ya" I croak out smiling nervously.

"Great, if ya don't mind me asking l, what's your number?" He smirks pulling out his own phone. I reach to pull mine out but I realize I don't have it on me.

"Um if you don't mind ME asking, but can you come with me to my apartment so I can give you my number, I accidentally left my phone there" I smile all cheeky like. He smirks and puts his phone away.

"Sure" He smiles patting hid dogs head. I smile back and turn, back tracking to my apartment, with the guy trailing behind.

* * *

"Jack I'm home!" I yell, climbing in through the window. Both the dogs jump in after, play fighting with each other once they get inside.

"You have a boyfriend you didn't tell me about?" the guys asks climbing in.

"No, a best friend" I mumble taking the leash off of Blade. She barks happily licking my leg then goes back to playing around with the other dog. "What's his name?" I ask, walking over to my nightstand and pulling out my phone.

"Well my little brother named him Titus" He answers taking a seat on my bed. I toss his my phone and he catches it easily. he goes silent, putting my phone number in his phone. I sigh and go to my closet grabbing my workout clothes. Tank top and sweatpants.

"It's about time you got home, bloody hell where did ya go China?" Jack yells from the kitchen. He enters the room and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes go wide when he spots the guy on my bed. He shuffles over to me, his eyes never leaving the boy.

"Juliet what is he doing here" He whispers harshly. I raise an eyebrow at him. What's with him, it's not like he'd know the guy.

"I invited him here so he could get my number, we're going for drinks later" I argue, trudging over to the bathroom and throwing my clothe on the closed toilet seat. "What's with you" I lecture, wrinkling my nose at him. He face palms and pulls me out of my room and into my kitchen.

"That guy is trouble, he is a criminal, he kills people" He declared angrily.

* * *

Ok so That's all I'm gonna leave it at for now I know I ain't the best writer but I appreciate if you would take a little peek at this and at least secretly like it enough to want to see more.


End file.
